


Just Like We Were Kids

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #Edelbertweek2020, Baby Edelgard and Hubert, Edelbert Week 2020, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Edelgard has always slept best in Hubert's arms. Even as they grew, this continued to be the case.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020





	Just Like We Were Kids

She was younger than him. 3 years younger in fact. An almost impossibly tiny thing. And there was a chance this little girl, with her stuffed animals and dollhouses, would one day be emperor of this entire country. 

That was even harder to believe now as she slept peacefully on his chest. She had opened the door adjoining their rooms in the middle of the night, tears and snot dripping down her face. She had whimpered something about a bad dream and crawled into his bed without further fanfare. She had snuggled into him and promptly fallen back asleep. And so Hubert lay there with this tiny emperor-to-be and wondered what kind of woman she would grow into. 

He knew little of adulthood, he was scarcely a boy himself. Yet, his childhood had already ended in many ways. He was responsible for his small charge, and because of this, he was responsible for himself as well, probably far too soon. And he understood now. With her sleeping like this, he could see how small and fragile she was for all the fire she carried already. 

He gently stroked her head resting against his chest and from the comfort she cuddled into him more, a small hand closing around the fabric of his nightshirt. 

It wasn’t hard to want to keep her safe. Her mere presence demanded it from somewhere deep within his being. And he didn't mind. For now, he just laid there, and pet the head of a little girl who he already knew would change the world. 

\---

She was home, if such a thing existed and she was safe, if it was possible for her to be. More than that, she was reunited with Hubert. The mixture of anger, sadness, and relief on his face gave her those feelings of safety and home more than the palace walls ever could anymore. 

She laid on the bed in her room as an endless stream of doctors visited her. She flinched at their every movement and sound. No doctor could undo what had been done to her. No one could be trusted. Everyone but Hubert had betrayed her. Betrayed her family. Betrayed the empire. She felt this burning anger inside her, yet the torture and fear she had endured made it nearly impossible for her to wield it.

He hadn't left her side since her return. His hand in hers under the comforter kept her in the present and in the palace. The cold anger on his face kept all but the most essential doctors at bay. She hadn't slept in days. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back in that dark, damp cell. Hubert’s hand usually pulled her back to reality as soon as he noticed, but every second spent in that place caused her to descend into tears. Would this ever pass? They had already stolen so much and she could feel more of herself slipping away with each day.

She didn't notice him sleep either. He seemed as sharp as ever, but whenever she'd start speaking he was instantaneously hanging on her every word. 

She, however, was not sharp. The growing weariness was overcoming her and taking her back into that dark place more and more frequently. Her hand was trembling in his. She hated feeling this weak. This helpless. 

“Lady, Edelgard, If I may be so bold..?”

She was pulled out of her misery by his voice. It had gotten deeper since she had seen him last. It still soothed her frayed nerves, but it also served as a reminder of the time she had lost. The time that had been taken from her. She regarded him quizzically. Without letting go of her hand, he lifted the blanket next to her before speaking. 

“You need sleep, my lady. If it would be amenable, perhaps you could rest like when we were children?”

She knew what he meant of course and her cheeks colored in realization. When they were little, she had spent most nights asleep on his chest. She had complained of nightmares at first, but over time it had simply become a matter of course. They had stopped after a time with Hubert proclaiming it “improper”, but he clearly remembered how she had only been able to sleep through the night in his arms. 

Instead of speaking, she merely nodded and scooted over slightly. He took her meaning and squeezed her hand as he moved closer.

“P-Pardon the intrusion then.”

Despite his neutral tone and formal language, he couldn't keep the slightest hitch out of his voice. Neither of them could deny that things had certainly changed since they were children, though in this case, he would surely deny it. She giggled slightly at that knowledge, the laugh more precious for it’s scarcity. He offered her a rare smile in return. 

“It is good to hear you laugh, Lady Edelgard.”

He scooted into the bed next to her, his hand staying in hers as his other arm crossed behind her shoulder. She situated herself in turn, resting her head on his chest. She couldn't help the breath she took in, memorizing the clean scents of his cologne and kindness in equal measure. As her body relaxed into his, he spoke again. 

“Though I fear your laughter is at my expense.”

There was no negative emotion in his words and less in his gentle smile. He looked as alert and protective as he had been in the chair by her side, despite the barest blush on his cheek. 

“Now sleep, my lady. I will never leave your side again.”

She believed him. She believed in very little in that moment except for him. So she closed her eyes and listened to the faint spike in his ice cold heartbeat. And for the first time, in many nights, she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy EdelbertWeek2020 everyone! This is a short and sweet piece to kick us off. This one will probably get a part two? Check back in every day this week for more of my mushy Edelbert nonsense!


End file.
